


love is a rollercoaster

by verba



Category: Cherry Bullet (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Really bad humour I guess LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verba/pseuds/verba
Summary: ‘What would it take to get affection from you?’ Yuju asked Jiwon.‘A miracle,’ Jiwon replied.





	love is a rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to mary because i promised her every cherry bullet thing i wrote would be

‘What would it take to get affection from you?’ Yuju asked Jiwon.

‘A miracle,’ Jiwon replied, smirking, before continuing to eat the ice cream Yuju had bought her almost immediately after they entered the amusement park.

The sound of people screaming as the tallest rollercoasters in the park reached their peak and fell engulfed the park as Yuju looked around in awe, trying to decide which one she wanted to go on next.

At the same time Jiwon, who was looking in a completely different direction to Yuju, spoke again.

‘I want to go on that one.’

Yuju span around to see what ride Jiwon was talking about. Now, both of them were looking at the slowest, smallest ride in the park. No 200 feet peaks, no screaming riders, just a couple of parents with their toddlers going over the occasional measly speed bump in painted teacup carriages.

‘That… one?’ Yuju asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice given Jiwon had never openly expressed a fear of rollercoasters.

‘That one. If you go on with me I might even hold your hand at the end of it,’ Jiwon proposed, smirking again.

Yuju sighed defeatedly. ‘I’ll take it.’ 

Jiwon finished her ice cream and jogged over to the entrance to the ride, joining the back of a very short queue, leaving Yuju to catch up.

-

‘Isn’t this fun?’ Jiwon asked excitedly as their carriage moved pitifully slowly, exaggeratedly throwing her hands up in the air and yelling as though she were on an actual rollercoaster.

Yuju couldn’t help but giggle at her girlfriend’s immaturity. ‘All hands inside the vehicle at all times,’ she shouted, suddenly leaping forward and trying to grab Jiwon’s hands. Jiwon narrowly dodged Yuju’s sudden attack and gasped dramatically.  
‘Not yet. You haven’t earned it.’

Yuju rolled her eyes playfully. ‘Earned it? Okay, how do I earn it?’

‘Just finish the ride.’ Jiwon smiled. ‘Without trying to attack me again.’

Yuju looked around the ride’s track and saw that the entrance was exactly parallel to their carriage.

‘Jiwon, I think we’re literally moving at one mile per hour.’

‘At least we’re having fun. Right?’ Jiwon said with a goofy smile on her face.

Yuju smiled in response. ‘About as much fun as someone could have going one mile per hour, I guess, yeah.’

The girls’ teacup eventually ran its course and the pair alighted, rejoining the bustling centre of the amusement park. Yuju looked at Jiwon expectantly.

‘Did I earn it?’

Jiwon feigned ignorance. ‘Earn what?’

Yuju pouted. She slid her hand towards her girlfriend’s and a wide smile crept across her face as Jiwon allowed Yuju to intertwine her fingers with her own without pulling away.

‘That’s as much as you’re getting,’ said Jiwon, who couldn’t help but smile in response to how happy Yuju looked.

‘Sure,’ Yuju replied, smirking. ‘Can I pick a ride now?’

‘Go ahead.’

Yuju looked around and surveyed the rollercoasters in the park. Her eyes lit up as she noticed one that had a tall, vertical drop.

Jiwon’s face dropped. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’

Yuju looked at Jiwon with a sort of puppy-eyes look to try to get her to cave to her demands. ‘Please?’

Jiwon sighed. ‘The things we do for love.’

Yuju smiled and, still holding Jiwon’s hand, dragged her girlfriend over to the ride’s queue which was inevitably longer than the one for the ride Jiwon had picked.

After a while of waiting Jiwon and Yuju eventually got onto the rollercoaster and, much to Yuju’s delight and Jiwon’s dismay, they were sat in the front carriage. 

‘I’m doing this for you, you know?’ Jiwon said, the nervousness in her voice ever rising.

‘It’ll be fun,’ Yuju replied, her smile still beaming, ‘and more than one mile an hour.’

‘I’m sure it will be.’

The ride began moving and immediately Jiwon groaned, sank into her seat, and closed her eyes tightly. Yuju placed her hand gently on top of Jiwon’s and held it reassuringly.

The people behind the girls gasped as the rollercoaster approached its peak and, from where Yuju and Jiwon were sitting (or slouching), they could see the rest of the park in its entirety.

‘Jiwon, look, we’re at the top.’

Jiwon weakly prised open her eyes and was taken aback by the sight around her. So awestruck, in fact, that she didn’t notice their carriage was teetering on the edge of the track.

The carriage fell vertically downwards and Jiwon and Yuju’s screams blended in with the chorus of excited and fearful screaming behind them. Jiwon shut her eyes again and wrapped her arms around Yuju, whose expression quickly turned from surprise to unprecedented happiness.

The ride grinded to a halt following the drop and Jiwon was still clinging to Yuju with her eyes closed.

‘Is it over yet?’ asked Jiwon.

‘I think they’re going again, hold on tight,’ said Yuju, smirking even though Jiwon couldn’t see, not wanting the girl to let go of her.

Jiwon’s eyes widened. ‘Again?’

‘Just kidding,’ replied Yuju.

Jiwon released Yuju from her grasp and scurried out of the carriage with the laughing Yuju following behind her.

-

‘Did you mean to do that?’ asked Yuju who was unable to stop smiling as she continuously replayed the memory of Jiwon hugging her like she never had before.

‘I got scared.’

‘That wasn’t my question.’

‘But that’s my answer.’

Yuju smiled even harder. ‘I’m just going to assume you meant it.’

Jiwon sighed. ‘If I buy you ice cream, will you be quiet?’

‘Maybe for a while. It better be some good ice cream though.’

Jiwon walked over to the ice cream stand in the centre of the park with Yuju giddily trailing behind. As Jiwon was ordering the ice cream, Yuju popped up next to her.

‘Did you know she—’

‘ _That_ will be all, thank you,’ said Jiwon, handing the money to the vendor before glaring at Yuju.

Jiwon handed Yuju the ice cream and the blonde girl began to eat while Jiwon watched her.

‘You’ve got some around your lip,’ Jiwon told her.

Yuju put her pinky finger up towards the corner of her mouth, opposite of where the remnant ice cream was.

Jiwon rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. ‘Here.’ She stepped closer to Yuju and put her hand on the side of her face. She moved her mouth closer to Yuju’s and wiped over the ice cream before planting a kiss on Yuju’s lips.

Jiwon stepped back and smirked while Yuju just stood, dazed.

‘There’s your miracle,’ laughed Jiwon as Yuju came back to her senses.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've ulted cherry bullet for a while now and I've really wanted to write something about them, particularly involving yuju and jiwon, but i never had any ideas. i whisked this up remembering jiwon doesn't really like kisses and i thought releasing it today would coincide nicely with really really and its aesthetics. hopefully it was an enjoyable read and it made you feel soft as i hoped it would. thank you for reading! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> please feel free to tell me what you thought!
> 
> twitter.com/loonabuiiet  
> curiouscat.me/dannio


End file.
